


Safe Haven

by Meledde



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dangerous mission
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meledde/pseuds/Meledde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha tiene una misión peligrosa que completar y Clint se siente nervioso al respecto. Al final ella sale herida y el cuida de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

—No—

—Clint, ni siquiera…—

—No— Le corto inmediatamente el pelinegro.

Como toda pareja, ellos discutían frecuentemente por un sin fin de razones.  A veces era sobre quien limpiaría los platos sucios, otras veces era sobre quien había dejado la pasta de dientes abierta, pero la mayoría de las veces era sobre una misión.   
  
Ambos eran agentes expertos en sus trabajos. Ella era la mejor espía y él era el mejor agente, pero como ellos no había mejores asesinos. Cada uno se hizo fama por sus propias misiones, pero Budapest era otra cosa, una misión que solamente pertenecía a ellos dos.

—Es una misión suicida—Dijo Clint después de un largo silencio.

—Por favor—Dijo Natasha con sarcasmo.

—No voy a…—

—No te estoy pidiendo ni tu permiso, ni tu opinión—Interrumpió la pelirroja.

Cada misión que les era asignada debía de ser completada, no tenían otra opción más que aceptarla.   
Barton se quedó callado, Natasha solamente le estaba informando sobre su más reciente y arriesgada misión.

—Salimos pasado mañana—Dijo ella dándose la media vuelta.

—Tasha—Le llamo.

—Clint…tu sabes que si estuviera en mis manos…—

—Lo sé—

* * *

 

El líder del grupo, nada más ni nada menos que el Capitán Steve Rogers.  Sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo. Necesitaba de tener una pequeña charla con él, desearle buena suerte. No toco la puerta, simplemente la abrió y la cerro detrás de él.

—Sabía que  vendrías—Dijo el capitán concentrado en unos papeles—Natasha me lo advirtió—

—Entonces sabes lo que te voy a decir—Dijo Clint son cierto sarcasmo.

—Tú, al igual que el resto de los agentes sabes las reglas—

—¿…Pero ella? ¿Por qué no yo? Tú bien sabes que yo he ido a más misiones C7 que ella—

—Siempre hay una primera vez—Dijo Steve como excusa.

—No—Dijo levantando la voz—¿Por qué ella? —Le exigió nuevamente.

EL rubio se levantó de la silla y se giró para quedar de frente con Clint. El ojo de halcón tenía los puños cerrados, podía sentir como su enojo llenaba la habitación. 

—Ella es la única experta haciendo ese tipo de trabajo—

Natasha era la mejor en infiltrarse y la mejor en seducir. Pero eso no era una excusa para una misión clasificada como C7. En un año, a duras penas SHIELD llevaba a cabo 3 o 4 misiones de rango C7.

—Si algo, cualquier cosa, le pasa a Natasha…—Le amenazo el pelinegro—Sera por tu culpa y caerá sobre tu conciencia—

—Clint, ella sabe defenderse—

—Si…—Hizo una pausa para contener las ganas de golpearle—Pero los daños colaterales caen sobre ti, es tu equipo, tú eres el líder. Ahora si ella resulta herida, sin importar que o quien causo el incidente, tu vas a responder, no solo ante mí, sino ante Fury—

* * *

 

—¿No olvidas nada? —Pregunto Clint subiendo la última maleta a la cajuela de la camioneta.

—No—Contesto ella segura de sí misma.

—Sólo llevas 2 maletas—

Ella rio ante el comentario. Normalmente cuando se trataba de seducir a un millonario, cargaba consigo al menos 8 maletas. La misión era relativamente corta, pero extremadamente peligrosa.

—Nat, déjame llevarte—Le dijo sujetando su mano entre la suya.

—Clint…—Dijo ella pasando sus dedos a través aquella melena azabache—Sabes las reglas—

Hasta cierto punto desde que ese par de asesinos se habían enamorado, las reglas y políticas con respecto a las misiones se modificaron. Ninguno de los 2 cónyuges podía ser reclutado en el mismo equipo—había ciertas excepciones—.  Ninguno de los 2 cónyuges podía asistir a la partida del otro y durante la misión no podían tener contacto de ningún tipo.

—Coulson, el será nuestro contacto, te mantendrá informado—

—Solo…—Poso sus brazos en la cintura de su esposa y la atrajo a su cuerpo—Regresa pronto—Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

* * *

 

Tal y como Natasha prometió, Coulson le indicaba de cada movimiento que el equipo hacía. El primer día decidió ir a practicar con unos nuevos arcos. El segundo día fue a tomar unos tragos con Bruce. El tercer día se quedó en casa a completar un papeleo viejo que tenía pendiente.

De acuerdo con Coulson, la misión debería de dudar solo un día mas, dentro de 24 horas, debería de tener noticias sobre el regreso del equipo. Su celular vibro. Mensaje nuevo.

“Cambio de planes” —PC

Al principio pensó que se trataba de una prolongación de la misión, como la mayoría de las veces.

“??”—CB

Coulson nunca tardaba más de 2 minutos en responder. Coulson no respondió nunca y simplemente pensó que no era necesario explicar la extensión de la misión.

El cuarto día salió a hacer las compras. Si al regresar, la casa estaba desordenada y vacía de comida, Natasha le dejaría en cuarentena por al menos 3 meses. Eran poco después de las 11 de la noche cuando su celular vibro por primera vez en el día. Una sola letra.

“X”

Sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies. Agente herido. Si piel se tornó fría y una capa de sudor cubrió su frente. Pasaron 3 segundos cuando tuvo una llamada entrante de Phil.

—¿!COMO SE ENCUENTRA NATASHA?! —

—Barton, respira—

—¿!FUE ELLA?! —Su voz era un embrollo de pánico.

—Fue una emboscada—

Si. Natasha había resultado herida. La respiración se le corto. Su mundo se vino abajo, sentía el dolor y rabia bajar por su espalda. Se llevó una mano a la boca, para impedir salir un sollozo.

—¿Qué…Que…tan grave es? —

—Se encuentra en cirugía—

* * *

 

No se podía quedar quieto. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sentía la urgencia de ir hasta ella y poder sanar sus heridas.  Él había prometido cuidar de ella, pero en un trabajo como ese, era muy probable salir herido. Sentía que su pecho dolía y su piel temblaba. Ningún médico había salido todavía, ya habían pasado casi una hora desde su llegada al hospital.

—!Clint! — Escucho su nombre a lo lejos

Se volvió sobre sus talones y al final del pasillo Bruce se acercaba hasta él.

—¿!Sabes algo?! —Preguntó alterado.

—Clint, por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte—Dijo Banner obligándole a sentarse—La están moviendo a su cuarto—

Dejo salir un suspiro. Hasta cierto punto se había quitado un peso de encima. Estaba viva, lo demás no importaba.

—Así debe de sentir ella cuando salgo herido—Dijo tratando de bromear.

—Se pone mucho peor—Dijo Bruce de forma honesta.

* * *

 

Tuvo que esperar otra hora antes de que le dejaran ver a su pareja. Todo el cuarto era de color blanco y todo olía a desinfectante. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron todos esos cables pegados a un frágil cuerpo. Natasha dormía pálida, entre aquellas sábanas blancas. Una mascarilla le proporcionaba oxígeno  y una intravenosa le suministraba suero. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, obviamente no era la primera vez que salía herida, pero si la primera cirugía.

Fue hasta la cama. Con cuidado acaricio sus cabellos rojos y le proporciono un cuidadoso beso en la frente. Su vida estaba fuera de peligro, pero su estado aún era delicado.  No se separaría de ella ni de noche, ni de días, esperaría hasta que le dieran el alta.

Sus parpados temblaron, unos exhaustos ojos verdes le miraron. Bajo aquella mascara una leve y cansada sonrisa se dibujó en aquellos labios pálidos. Clint le correspondió la sonrisa y por segunda vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Tasha, mi pequeña Tasha—Le dijo tiernamente.

—Cli…Clint—Un sollozo apenas audible.

—Shh…shh... —Dijo dándole otro beso en la frente—Lo sé…—Tomo su mano izquierda entre las suyas y acaricio su palma con su dedo pulgar.

Durmieron juntos, en aquella cama de hospital. La cabeza de Natasha descansaba en el pecho de su esposo y la cabellera negra de él se fundía con la roja de ella. Él la cuidaría y defendería a toda costa, él era su ciudad amurallada, su cielo seguro, un lugar donde podía encontrar consuelo, seguridad, pero sobre todo amor incondicional. 


End file.
